Floppotron (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } Category:Templates Floppotron (フロポトロン Furopotoron ) is the Stand of Pawel Zadrozniak and a Stand featured in its two special ministories Floppotron & Minor Key and the sequel Minor Flop, Major Key. Appearance/Personality Floppotron has no base appearance or personality and instead relies on its ability to gain an appearance. In any form the Floppotron takes, its appearance becomes that of the Stand is copies but with mechanical parts replacing random pieces. Abilities * Remixed Cover: Floppotron sees through its user's eyes and uses its ability to watch Stands fight and then be able to mimic that Stand, though with slightly changed stats, like when he is shown a video of Star Platinum: The World fighting and then is called out as Floppotron-Star Platinum and has the same abilities but has longer reaching punches that hit slightly weaker. * Play It By Ear: By reading about and/or hearing about a Stand's name and abilities, Floppotron can use a form based on what it knows about that Stand but with its own spin on it like when its user reads about Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and attempts to replicate it resulting in a D4C with a slightly modified ability. * 8-Bit Alternate: If Floppotron's user deems a form to be weak, unusable, or a straight downgrade from the original Stand then Floppotron can turn the form into an 8-Bit version. 8-Bit versions are stripped-down versions of Stands that return a Stand form to the stats of the Stand it copies but make them as simple as possible like when he uses Floppotron-Hierophant Green and it works horribly, he makes it 8-Bit and its abilities are now just to Emerald Splash constantly. List of Forms Used Floppotron keeps a list of every form it has used and forms it wants to try with Play It By Ear stored within it, which its user calls The Jukeflop, and can pick any of the previously accessed forms easily. For it to access a new form it does a long, complicated series of actions that even its user is confused by. A list of accessed forms and what they do are provided below. * Close Stands ** Star Platinum/Star Platinum-The World: Acts as Star Platinum-The World but with a slightly longer range and slightly weaker punches. Time stop is limited to 1 second but is still time stop. ** The World: '''It is only used once when he accidentally calls Floppotron-The World instead of Floppotron-Star Platinum-The World. It lets Floppotron stop time for 4 seconds but it has extremely short range and very low power. The World has not been made 8-Bit yet because it still has the usefulness of time stop though attempts to use it again have failed. ** '''The Hand: '''Has the new added ability of swiping its hand up to pull the last thing it cut back out but both swiping up and down now has a smaller AoE. It keeps the same close combat capabilities that The Hand has. ** '''King Crimson/Epitaph: Has the same strength as King Crimson but only seems to be able to look 5 seconds in the future and erase it. Despite Senjin saying King Crimson is a bit confusing, Floppotron was able to use it almost instantly saying that "it just works" causing Hoyuga to facepalm heavily. At first, Pawel didn't even notice Epitaph was there but after wondering what the face on King Crimson's forehead was, he discovered it was Epitaph which works in tandem with King Crimson to make it work correctly. ** Diver Down: '''Diver Down is one of the few forms that has no ability or stat changes. It acts exactly the same as the original Diver Down which is explained by the user saying that Diver Down is "an extremely easy Stand to figure out and use". ** '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: '''D4C is extremely different from the original in what it does, being that it has to punch to use its ability and that its ability is to rip areas it punches out of this dimension in put them in another. The user said that D4C is complicated and isn't explained well in the book he read. ** '''Soft & Wet: '''Soft & Wet has nearly identical abilities to the original Stand, since the user saw the Stand in person, though it has lower punching power. It does, however, gain a new ability that might relate to Yoshikage Kira which is that it can turn the bubbles it makes into seeking bombs ** '''Almost Dead: Pawel has said that he has the ability to use Almost Dead but will not use it because it does not make him immune to its effects which makes the Stand almost useless. ** Black Hole Sun: Senjin showed Pawel Black Hole Sun and its Bombshell ability but nothing else because Senjin was afraid of what might happen. Since it was shown in detail, its abilities are identical but it cannot use World's Collide, C0de Zer0, or Unchained Requiem since they weren't shown. ** As You Are (not all of it): '''Only the base version of As You Are with no extra abilities was shown because Pawel doesn't have years to spare like Hoyuga does and Hoyuga didn't want the guy dying. Since it was just the base form, it was decent but described as underwhelming and isn't used often. ** '''Nut King Call: Pawel saw Joshu use Nut King Call and learned from it so he tried to use it in the battle against Minor Key but was stopped by Senjin because he didn't want people to lose limbs. Afterwards it was not seen again. ** Ace of Spades: Though it has never been called on, since As You Are has Ace of Spades as part of it, it is likely that Floppotron has Ace of Spades but it has not been used thusfar. ** Heart-Shaped Box: Though it has never been called on, since Black Hole Sun has Heart-Shaped Box as part of it, it is likely that Floppotron has Heart-Shaped Box but it has not been used thusfar. ** Sound of SilenceS.O.S.: TBA ** Hole in the Sky: TBA ** In A Silent Way: During a flashback to Pawel reading the book about Steel Ball Run, he is seen reading about Sandman and In A Silent Way but he has not been seen using it so far. ** Hey Ya!: During a flashback to Pawel reading the book about Steel Ball Run, he is seen reading about Pocoloco and Hey Ya! but he has not been seen using it so far. * Long-Range Stands ** Hierophant Green: TBA ** Geb: TBA ** Red Hot Chili Pepper: TBA ** King Nothing: TBA * Long-Range Remote/Automatic Stands ** Black Sabbath: TBA ** The Emperor: TBA ** Ozone Baby: TBA ** Victorian Machinery: TBA * Suit, Item, or Similar Stands ** White Album: TBA ** Don't Stop Me Now: TBA ** Heatseeker: TBA * Odd or Unique Stands ** The High Priestess: TBA ** Walking Disaster: TBA * Other Stands/Stands Floppotron can be but its user can't use ** Hermit Purple: TBA. '''Can't be used since user doesn't have Hamon training. ** '''Hanged Man: TBA. Unknown reason for inability to use. ** Super Fly: TBA. Bound Stand so it can't be used. ** Tusk Acts 1-4: TBA. Can't be used since user doesn't have Spin training. ** Ball Breaker: TBA. Can't be used since user doesn't have Spin training. Obtaining Versions Floppotron obtains versions via reading books, watching videos, hearing stories, or see Stands in action and uses versions of Stands based on what the user knows. The following are all of the places and ways Floppotron has obtained Stands as well as what Stands it obtained. * Firsthand Experience: Soft & Wet, Nut King Call, Black Hole Sun, As You Are (incomplete), Almost Dead, King Nothing, Ozone Baby. * Hoyuga's Stardust Crusaders CD: Star Platinum, Hierophant Green, Hermit Purple, The High Priestess, The Emperor, The Hanged Man, Geb. * Hoyuga's Diamond is Unbreakable CD: Star Platinum-The World, Super Fly, The Hand, Red Hot Chili Pepper. * Senjin & Hoyuga's Vento Aureo CD: Black Sabbath, White Album, King Crimson. * Senjin & Hoyuga's Titanwolken CD: Heatseeker, Hole in the Sky, Victorian Machinery. * Senjin & Hoyuga's Stone Ocean CD: Don't Stop Me Now, Diver Down, Walking Disaster. * Senjin & Hoyuga's Steel Ball Run CD: Ball Breaker, Tusk 1-4, Sound of Silence. * 'Story of The Steel Ball Run' Book: Ball Breaker, Tusk 1-4, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap/D4C, In A Silent Way, Hey Ya! * Accidental Discoveries: The World, Epitaph, Ace of Spades, Heart-Shaped Box. Gallery TBA | Trivia TBA Category:Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:JJBA: AYA Stands